When assembling an aircraft, operations producing a large quantity of particles, debris, fragments or other waste have to be carried out, such as drilling and machining operations or operations of any other type, as well as pouring of various fluids such as cutting oil. These operations create pollution of the working environment that has to be cleaned in order to prevent it from becoming detrimental to subsequent operations.
The patent application DE10018388 filed by Airbus GmbH describes a system for cleaning the surface of components to improve the condition thereof in order to receive an adhesive thereon. The system comprises a suction system making it possible to discharge the particles. As seen above, the particles produced are of various types and sizes, such as fine dust, fibers, chippings, depending on the operations carried out. The size and the number of the particles sucked into the system can clog or even plug the pipe lines thereof.